Two Halves of One Whole
by EllaravenUchiha
Summary: Krad would make Dark his, nobody would get in his way, it would happen sooner or later. Unfortunately for Dark it was sooner. Contains a little Krad/Dark rated for lime. No lemon


** Hello there again, this is a little D.N Angel fic for you fans out there~ it features Darkie-pon and Krad, a little lime and lots of obsession from Kraddie. Without further interruption here's the fic!**

**Dark: Raven doesn't own me or D.N Angel**

**Raven: Sadly.**

**Two Halves of One Whole**

They had been bonded for thousands of years; they were incomplete beings feeding of the life of their hosts. Two halves of a once great artwork, The Black Wings, created by the Hikari family to represent life. They had been great bringing praise upon the family, a little too much, because soon the Niwa family of thieves had its sights set on the amazing artwork. Due to the stupidity of the Niwa family the Hikaris and Niwas were cursed, and the great Black Wings were torn, they became "Dark and Krad". Two polar opposites forced into the males of the Niwa and the Hikari family destined to be that way forever. It was only when true love was found that they were no longer cursed with the angels.

Krad, he had not given himself that name, he had not had a choice on how he had came to be. Others controlled his and Dark's lifestyles, they had no bodies of their own, no wills of their own they had nothing. All Krad had was Dark; Krad has always had a bit of an obsession with the violet eyed angel. He had always passed it off as hatred, he showed violence to hide his feeling and he never acted as if he cared about the other angel. In truth he didn't really care for his other half much, but he wanted Dark to be his, not for love but for the domination, to have something that could never be his.

He would always show up at Dark's heists not because of his host, truthfully he could care less about the useless boy, but to see the defiance in the violet eyes. He wanted to take the defiance away and replace it with fear, fear of Krad. The thought of it brought a cruel smile to his lips. Krad could vaguely feel his host's confusion at his sudden change of emotion. Krad remained silent tonight was going to be his night, Dark was stealing another artwork, and this time their hosts wouldn't get in the way of Krad, no one would. He would make Dark his tonight, and for hundreds of years he would exist with the satisfaction of it all. He imagined how disgusted Dark would be at first, how he would fight against him, he could picture how it would happen.

Krad was smiling now, Dark would fly right into his hands soon, and he couldn't wait. He could feel how nervous his host was, it only added to Krad's good mood. Everything was going his way today and if he had his way so would the heist. Moments before Dark was set to appear he would take over, sealing his host behind a wall of magic, it would take him hours to break. Then he would send a seemingly harmless wave of magic at Dark that would throw he and his host unconscious, then he would seal Dark's host behind a similar wall and fly them to another location. The plan was fool proof, nothing could ruin Krad's mood today, he felt his host heart racing, it was time.

Dark P.O.V

Another heist tonight, Dark waited patiently while Daisuke was at school, joking with him occasionally. All and all it was a pretty normal day, though something was nagging in the back of his mind, Dark knew his other half was acting up. He and Krad shared an empathy link; from time to time he could feel Krad's emotions. He had been getting waves of emotions from Krad that he would've rather down without. Though you win some and lose some, he just hoped nothing would happen to him tonight.

Heist time 9:00 Pm

Dark flew in through the window of the museum, taking extra care to make sure his coat wouldn't catch on the door. He could feel Krad's presence in the room and he took a defensive stance, Krad stepped out of the shadows. "Hello Dark Mousy I'm so happy you could join me," Krad purred, He took a step forward releasing a wave of magic that overwhelmed Dark and knocked him out instantly, the last thing he saw was Krad standing over him grinning.

Dark woke up several minutes later in an unknown location, he franticly reached out to Daisuke receiving no answer. "Krad, where are you? Why are you doing this?" Dark called into the darkness, his wrists were tied tightly to a post. Dark was startled when Krad appeared in front of him with an evil grin. "Dark Mousy, you wouldn't believe how long I've been waiting for this." Krad purred getting closer, to the point where he was right in Dark's face. He did the last thing the Dark ever expected him to do, he kissed him. Krad had pressed his mouth roughly to Dark's, much to his displeasure, Dark bit at Krad and struggled. They blonde man overpowered him and kept him held down, Dark was running out of air and energy when Krad finally pulled away. Dark spat and twisted in his bonds.

"Damn it Krad what are you trying to do!" Dark shouted at him, he'd never felt more angry in his life. "Dark you struggle now, but soon you won't. You can't escape me Dark Mousy because we are two halves of one whole. No matter how far you run I will always find you, and no matter how much you struggle you will always be mine!" Krad stated darkly, realization and a hint of fear crossed Dark's features, Krad smiled and kissed Dark goodbye. "Until your next heist Dark Mousy," Krad called after untying him.

**Raven: I liked this one :) a lot! This is just a little break from Unseen, it was kinda nice and it's long! Dang, well now Unseen chapters are gonna have to be this long. **

**Dark: I really, really hate you Raven.**

**Raven: You know you love me, you know you care~**

**Dark: Shut up Justin Bieber free zone here!**

**Raven: Please review, if you do you can borrow any D.N Angel Character for a week. P.S Dark and Krad can be ordered in a set :). Ta ta for now! **


End file.
